gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Viseris
|related = Torero Tropos Rallye |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needles) Banshee (dial texture) |inttxd = Banshee Viseris |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = viseris |handlingname = VISERIS |textlabelname = VISERIS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 20 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Lampadati Viseris is a 2-door classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on January 9th, 2018, during the Viseris Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Viseris appears as a 2-door classic sports car taking inspiration from the and to the . It also takes design cues from the . The Viseris has a similar profile to the Tropos Rallye, but features distinctive details. It has a front intake surrounded in chrome trimmings that creates a separation on the center, along with a second rectangle intake at the bottom. Its front compartment features twin intakes with visible red filters at the lowest point, finished in black. The sides feature wide arches and skirts, with a concave shape forming between the skirt and the car's body. Black rear-view mirrors can be seen on the cabin's A-pillars. The rear section has an angled profile with a flat formation at the rear compartment, with a rear window that exposes part of the engine. The tail lights are composed of three light stripes per side, with each stripe split into six sections. Below the lights and the license plate, a black bumper is present, with the exhaust pipes just below it. Its interior uses the Banshee dials, but arranged in a unique way to fit into the car's dashboard, with the speedometer and tachometer centered to the driver, two smaller gauges at either side of the larger ones and four more smaller gauges at the central console, below the radio. Red and green buttons can be seen around the driver-side dashboard and numerous switches are seen next to the central aircon units. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Viseris does not perform very well in racing situations due to its mediocre traction, which gives it a tendency of spinning out around corners. Yet on the other hand, its top speed exceeds some of the higher end super cars in the game when fully modified, however in stock form, the vehicle isn't much faster than many other vehicles in the game. The car's suspension can also be slammed, "stancing" it and making it a great drift car. Ultimately, the Viseris cannot be satisfactory in Sports Classic racing, but still dominates vehicles within its class. The Viseris' statistical stock top speed is 109 mph / 175.4 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 1 produces 110 mph / 177 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 2 produces 112 mph / 180.2 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 3 produces 114 mph / 183.5 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 4 produces 118 mph / 189.9 km/h. This makes it, when fully upgraded, one of the fastest vehicles in the game, in a straight line, exceeding the Hustler, and Ardent, however it is still beaten by the Banshee 900R and Pariah when they are fully upgraded. ;Weapon The Viseris can equip two driver-controlled machine guns on its front, which perform the same as those of vehicles like the Blazer Aqua and the Ruiner 2000, providing decent firepower against players and vehicles with none or light armor, but will struggle at heavily-armored vehicles. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 double-barrel carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Viseris-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Viseris can be modified at Los Santos Customs, although the weapons can only be accessed by a Vehicle Workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Viseris-GTAO-Badge.png|Alternative badge used in an advert. Viseris-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Official Viseris poster. Viseris-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Viseris on Legendary Motorsport. File:Viseris-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Viseris on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Viseris-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Viseris on Rockstar Games Social Club. Viseris-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Viseris on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $875,000. Changes Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Viseris are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *With the MK.I or MK.II rear diffuser exhausts added, the player can remove the licence plate, making it illegal on the road. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Viseris' top speed unnaturally exceeded some of the fastest vehicles in the game, such as the Pariah added in the same update, and the Banshee 900R when fully upgraded, often reaching up to 150 mph. This was caused by a suspension glitch which could sometimes occur when upgrading the vehicle. **This was patched in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. See Also *Casco, Tropos Rallye and Michelli GT - Other classic sports cars manufactured by Lampadati. References Navigation }}pl:Viseris es:Viseris hu:Viseris Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online